Caracal caracal
Il caracal (Caracal caracal) è un felino di medie dimensioni, estremamente territoriale, diffuso in Medio Oriente e Africa. Il termine caracal deriva dalla parola turca karakulak, «orecchie nere». Sebbene in passato venisse chiamato anche con i nomi tradizionali di lince persiana e lince africana, recenti ricerche sul suo DNA hanno indicato che tale specie non sia affatto parente stretta delle linci. Le sue orecchie, utilizzate per localizzare le prede, sono controllate da 20 muscoli diversi. Il caracal viene classificato tra i piccoli felini, di cui costituisce una delle specie più grandi e più rapide, sebbene non possa mai eguagliare la velocità del serval. Descrizione I maschi pesano generalmente 13-18 kg, ma le femmine sono più piccole. L'aspetto del caracal ricorda moltissimo quello della lince eurasiatica, tanto che per lungo tempo questo animale è stato ritenuto uno stretto parente delle linci. Recenti analisi del DNA, tuttavia, hanno mostrato che il caracal non presenta alcun tipo di parentela con le linci, bensì con il serval e il gatto dorato africanohttp://www.botany.wisc.edu/courses/botany_940/papers/Johnson&2005.pdf. La coda misura quasi 1/3 della lunghezza del corpo e i sessi sono molto simili tra loro. Il caracal misura 65 cm di lunghezza, ai quali ne vanno aggiunti altri 30 di coda. Rispetto alle linci, ha zampe più lunghe e corporatura più snella. Il colore del mantello varia dal rosso-vino fino al grigio o al color sabbia. Esistono anche esemplari melanici (neri). I piccoli presentano una serie di macchie rossastre sulle regioni inferiori, mentre negli adulti non si riscontra alcun tipo di maculatura, a eccezione di due chiazze nere sopra gli occhi. Le parti inferiori del mento e del corpo sono bianche; dagli angoli degli occhi al naso si dipartono due sottili linee nerehttp://www.honoluluzoo.org/caracal.htm. La pupilla contratta del caracal assume una forma circolare, invece del caratteristico aspetto a fessura tipico della maggior parte dei piccoli felinihttp://www.honoluluzoo.org/caracal.htm. La caratteristica più peculiare del caracal sono i lunghi ciuffi neri sulle orecchie all'origine del suo nome - karakulak, infatti, in turco significa «orecchie nere». Sul margine esterno delle orecchie degli esemplari giovani è presente inoltre una chiazza nera che scompare con l'etàhttp://www.honoluluzoo.org/caracal.htm. Le orecchie, utilizzate per localizzare le prede, sono controllate da 20 muscoli diversi. Habitat e alimentazione Il caracal è diffuso in Africa e Medio Oriente. Il suo habitat principale è costituito dalle steppe aride e dai semideserti, ma può vivere anche in aree boschive, savane e foreste arbustive. Generalmente si incontra da solo o in coppia. Può sopravvivere per lunghi periodi senza bere, dato che il fabbisogno idrico viene soddisfatto dai fluidi corporei delle prede catturate. Caccia soprattutto di notte (sebbene nei periodi più freddi possa farlo anche di giorno). Le sue prede favorite sono roditori e lepri e solo raramente attacca animali di dimensioni maggiori delle proprie, come gazzelle, piccole antilopi o giovani struzzi. Quando mangia è molto schizzinoso: scarta subito gli organi interni dei mammiferi catturati, toglie in parte la pelliccia dagli iraci e dalle prede più grandi ed evita di ingerire peli separando con cura la carne dalla pelle. Tuttavia, inghiotte anche le penne degli uccelli più piccoli e tollera la carne in decomposizione. Il caracal è noto per la particolare abilità nel catturare in volo gli uccelli, perfino uno o due per volta. È in grado di saltare e arrampicarsi molto bene, tutte abilità che gli permettono di catturare gli iraci meglio forse di qualsiasi altro predatore. La sua aspettativa di vita in natura è di 12 anni, ma in cattività può viverne anche 17. Dato che è anche sorprendentemente facile da addestrare, in passato veniva utilizzato come felino da caccia in Iran e India. Conservazione Dal momento che è piuttosto facile da allevare, il caracal veniva tenuto come animale da compagnia ed è stato riportato che si adattava con facilità alla vita con l'uomo. Gli allevatori africani, comunque, lo ritengono un animale nocivo, visto che penetra frequentemente nei pollai a caccia di polli e di altri volatili, e spesso danno lui la caccia. Malgrado la sua relativa abbondanza, è quasi impossibile scorgere un caracal in natura, dato che sta quasi sempre nascosto. In alcuni Paesi come il Kenya e il Botswana, nel corso dei safari vengono avvistati tranquillamente molti grandi mammiferi, ma l'incontro con un caracal è estremamente raro. Allo Zoo di Mosca un caracal è stato fatto ibridare con un gatto domesticoKusminych, I, and Pawlowa, A (1998). "Ein Bastard von Karakal Hauskatze im Moskauer Zoo". Der Zoologische Garten 68 (4).. Sottospecie Del caracal sono state riconosciute otto sottospecie: * Caracal caracal caracal, la sottospecie nominale, ampiamente diffusa in Africa orientale, centrale e meridionale; * Caracal caracal algira, del Nordafrica; * Caracal caracal damarensis, della Namibia; * Caracal caracal limpopoensis, del Botswana; * Caracal caracal lucani, del Gabon; * Caracal caracal nubica, dell'Etiopia e del Sudan; * Caracal caracal poecilotis, dell'Africa occidentale; * Caracal caracal schmitzi, la sottospecie asiatica, diffusa in Israele, Asia occidentale, Iran, Arabia, Pakistan e India. Alcuni studiosi riconoscono anche una nona sottospecie, Caracal caracal michaelis, comprendente i rarissimi caracal del Turkmenistan; tali animali, tuttavia, non si differenziano alcunché dagli esemplari della razza schmitzi. Bibliografia Collegamenti esterni * Video of a caracal catching a bird in Tanzania's Serengeti * Story of an abandoned caracal kitten raised by humans in Kenya